How you Rip the Mountain
by Mountain Ripper
Summary: Lucky Springs High is a nice common High school. Conveniently place on a Ski resort. A new transfer named Sean is curious about his new school and the interesting people he meets along the way...
1. Slush and Showtime

Disclaimer: OH wait all this belongs to me...YAY!

A/N: Hey guys im trying something new I hope ppl read this and like it. And Flamers DIE! I HATE PPL THAT LIKE TO FLAME THE INNOCENT!

WOO HOO! Wind ripped through Sean's hair as he ripped the mountain on his way to school. Now his first day at High School he knew was going to be great. Even though he just got over moving to Colorado from California. Now I don't know about you but that sort transition from one place to another is very different. But for a teenager like me its no sweat...I still keep in touch with everyone at home ...anywho im snowboarding..Yes that's right snowboarding to school its located on a private part of a mountain resort.It is awesome. I get to snowboard to school and there is a gondola to the local restaurant, apartments, local houses, and the rest of the buildings are scattered in the forest around the main building. I entered the main building and ran to my locker (I took a tour before I went to the school and I got my schedule and locker) I stored my jacket snowboard and my boarding boots and I just finished tying my shoes a splash of slush hit me in the face.

"HEY IM TYING MY SHOE DOWN HERE GOD DO PEOPLE HERE NOT KNOW THE MEANING OF COURTESY!" I yelled cuz obviously the fact that me the person that would have nothing spoil the first day of school was face to face with...a..girl?

She was taller by an inch and she had brown hair down to her shoulder in a ponytail "Ok listen punk first of all im a sophomore so don't mess with second of all your new here so get used to it and third of all say your fucking sorry to the toe fairies on my shoe" the girl said.

"What makes you think im going to talk to your shoe?" I said either answer to my foot or answer to the varsity soccer team tall guys and girls came up behind her.

"Uhh okay im sorry shoe and fairies for some reason I cant explain," I said in a sarcastic voice.

"That's much better" she replied in that same sarcastic voice.

"Hey I didn't catch your name!" I yelled. "I didn't give it" she called as she walked down the stairs to her homeroom.

"That has got to be the hottest chick I've ever met I said as I made my way to homeroom trying to pay attention to where I was going. I finally got to my homeroom and took a seat next to an azn guy who seemed to be typing frantically on his laptop.

"Uhh hey dude you might wanna stop and give your fingers a rest or you might break them in the process of typing over a rate limit of a billion words a second." I said as I sat down.

He looked up at me as if he were surprised someone interacted with him. He had black hair, brown eyes, well built, and was looking at me as if I weren't real.

"You might wanna stop staring its sorta rude." I said in a parent like tone.

"Oh sorry I was just hacking into the weather channels script for today's forecast so I can make Greg Smith sound like an idiot. Watch" he pulled up a video screen with the weather channel on the laptop screen.

Sure enough a voice said " And now for our local forecast heeeeeeeeeeeres Greg Smith with the daily forecast!"

A man with brown hair and green eyes appeared in front of a map. "Good Morning Lucky Springs Colorado heres the weather for today. It seems it will be shitty all week and my mom loves to make love in a basement with her sextoy she calls bob. Wait who wrote that!" he said in a frantic voice.  
"Your still on!" someone in the back yelled.

"Oh" he smiled again and said "In other news I'm a Transvestite who needs mental help and has problems coming out of the closet...OMG GET THE HEAD OF THE PERON WHO WROTE THIS AND SERVE IT TO ME ON A SILVER PLATTER SO I CAN-"

a blank screen popped up and a female voice chirped in

"We are experiencing technical difficulties at the moment. We are sorry, please wait a few moments as we fix the problem."

By the end of the female voice everyone in the room had heard and seen what had happened on the small TV set in the room and were cracking up wall. Even the teacher couldn't hide his laughter.

"You certainly know how to make things interesting here. Do you snowboard?" I asked.

" Of course I don't take the gondola down here. Its considered social suicide if you can't snowboard here. By the way my name is Jordan," he said practically.

"Oh I'll make a mental note of that. My names Sean, I just transferred here from California." I said

"Awesome. I'm sure you will enjoy your stay here at our lovely experience we call Lucky Springs High."


	2. Origami and Freaks

Disclaimer: wait..don't I own this? Nvm....  
  
A/N:Hey guys you NEED to review me. My good friend OCEAN RIDER SO REVIEWED ME! IT WAS SO COOL...actually it still cool. ON TO THE FIC!_  
  
Principal Valen's Point of view_  
  
Good Morning Students! This is your principal, Mr. Valen speaking. I shall like to welcome you to another year of Lucky Springs High School. I should also like to welcome our new freshmen class. Which significantly enough only consists of ten. Now everyone I want you to be on your best behavior today because the Secretary of Science Technology will be visiting our school to offer science scholarships to seniors and maybe some for future use. Have a nice day.  
  
Ok Mr. Smith make sure that none of our special interest kids get out of line today. This cannot happen again or people will start noticing what happens at this boarding school. All of their parents are fighting that war with no knowledge of what we are doing here and I would like it to stay that way.  
  
Yes Mr. Valen I'll get on it right away and put in a barrier around the school.  
  
Good. Oh and make sure we have some special thing for the students tonight se we can...study their behavior...  
  
Yes Mr. Valen.  
  
_Sean's point of view_.  
  
Hey Jordan are there really only ten freshmen?  
  
Yea, You're one of them right?  
  
Yea, but I was told this school was packed. It's so big too.  
  
Uh Sean, I know it's your first day and all but this school is technically packed with kids who have parents that are fighting the war. And for some reason the secretary of Science Technology has a lot of interest in us. He kind of creeps me out. He's so white it's blinding.  
  
Well that's sorta strange. You're all investigative all of a sudden.  
  
Oh... well I've just seen all this stuff going around for a long time. This boarding school is very weird... stuff happens here.  
  
Ok Jordan you're really freaking me out.  
  
_Bell rings  
  
_I'll catch you at lunch ok?  
  
Ok I'll meet you at Spacey's. It's the local pizza place take the transporter near the science labs.

Ok see ya later.  
  
_As I walk out I see that girl again. I run up to her and tap her on the shoulder._  
  
Hey, look I'm really sorry can you give me another chance? I was just mad I got hit in the face with slush.  
  
Ok you deserve another chance. Besides I woulda totally flipped out if someone hit me with slush. My names Kami. What's yours?  
  
Sean. Sean Valentine.  
  
Well Ill see you around Sean. Sean Valentine.  
  
Ok I'll just see you around.  
  
_God that was weird. She was all mad then she's all nice... Girls these days..._  
  
As I entered Journalism I sat next to a guy who was folding a piece of paper.  
  
Hi my names Sean.  
  
Hi my names Ames.  
_He finished folding the paper, which turned out to be a crane._  
So what brings you to Journalism?  
  
Uh it seemed interesting I guess. But I prefer being outside snowboarding.  
  
Heh. Wouldn't mind that myself. I'm new here so I'm not acclimated to this place. I lived in Japan but both my parents are in the war right now.  
  
So are mine they dropped me off a few minutes ago. Hey do you know what that check in procedure is for? They said I tested positive.  
  
So did I so I guess it doesn't make a difference.  
  
_Could that be one of the weird things Jordan was talking about? Oh well, maybe they were just checking if I had any weapons on me._  
  
_He just finished folding another piece of paper into a butterfly._  
  
You must like origami.  
  
It passes the time. But I prefer, like you said snowboarding.  
  
_Just then and old woman that held herself upright and graceful drifted through the class. And spoke in an old English accent that was intoxicatingly annoying._  
  
Good morning class. I am Professor Balney. I shall teach you the writing art o journalism, and you will write articles for this schools newspaper.  
  
A few people groaned.  
  
Don't be alarmed to show your natural gifts as talented writers. Now to begin this days lesson...  
  
"Do you think this class is gonna be good at all?" I asked.  
  
"Obviously the old woman thinks we actually care." Ames said.  
  
_Jordan's point of view  
  
_Hey Kami what's up?  
  
Not much except I met the totally nice guy. Hey where's Mr. Smith he's usually always on time.  
  
_The door burst open and in came the skinnyass math teacher Mr. Smith  
  
_He-Hello class  
  
_He was gasping for air.  
  
_God Mr. Smith you look like you just ran through the whole school and back again.  
  
Why would you say that Kami? I can't run I have asthma.  
  
_He was still gasping for air._  
  
Rite...  
  
Hey Kami I invited a new friend of mine to Spacey's. Is that ok?  
  
_She still looked puzzled at Mr. Smith  
  
_Oh yea totally. The more the merrier. So that makes four. Oh well, anyways I have homework to do since our math teacher is going to die from lack of air, which would be so totally cool right now.  
  
_She has a point. Seeing Mr. Smith die would be cool...I mean he is acting strange...  
  
Bell Rings  
  
_So who is the fourth person you invited Kami?  
  
Well...you see you don't really like him. But he is a good friend.  
  
KAMI! YOU INVITED HIM! GOD WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU! THAT FREAK IS SO SELFISH ALL HE THINKS ABOUT IS YOUR ASS AND HOW MANY WAYS HE CAN SCREW IT AT NIGHT!  
  
Oh Jordan just calm down and bite the bullet for me please? Anyways he is so totally nice once you get to know him.  
  
Fine lets just go to Spacey's already. I'm hungry.

A/N: WHY THE FUCK IS JORDAN SO UPTIGHT WITH HIS BEST FRIEND?!? And who is this origami guy? AND WTF IS THE PRINCIPAL UP TO? Anyways you'll find out.


	3. The Dim and the Down

Disclaimer: I do not own any major companies talked about in this fic. BUT I OWN EVERYTHING ELSE LOSERS...........don't be jealous...  
  
A/N: Ok I revised this chapter since I was suspended for a few grammatical errors and I couldn't find the original...bastards.._  
  
Sean's Point of view  
  
Sean and Ames just got out of a REALLY long period of Journalism and were even assigned a project _(**A/N: Don't you just hate when teachers give you a project on the first day?)**  
  
"That was the worst period ever! I have never read an article so boring!" Sean yelled as they made their way to the science halls.  
  
"Yea I my grandma's stories on knitting are more amusing. And believe me they were long." Ames said as he looked outside. The weather was bland and plain outside as he walked by the window.  
  
"Sean where are we going?" Ames asked as they walked down the empty and dimly lit hallways. It was so empty that their footsteps seem to bounce off the walls, almost as if people behind them were following them.  
  
"Past the science halls to the teleporter to Spacey's. My other friends are waiting for us there." Sean said as something loud slammed a science classroom door ahead. Both of them looked at each other and silently tip toed to the classroom door and peeked up their heads so they could see what was going on without being noticed.  
  
"What do you think is going on?" Ames asked as they looked through the window. To dark figures were talking to each other. One looked very tall and had a deep voice, while the other was short and had a wheezing and squeaky voice like he was out of breath.  
  
"Is it in place?" The dark figure asked.  
  
"Y-yes my lord" The short figure said while still gasping for air.  
  
"Good then make sure the plans are made for tonight so we can study the positive students." The dark figure said then turned away and left through the other side of the classroom.  
  
"Whatever you say my lord..." The short figure said while leaving after him.  
  
"What the fuck was that all about?" Sean asked as he got up looking after them.  
  
"Did you test positive?" Ames said.  
  
"Yea but so did my friends. I'm sure its just a coincidence." Sean said while shrugging it off and walking towards the end off the dim halls.  
  
_Ames just shook his head and ran after Sean.  
  
_ "So your friends. Who are they?" Ames asked.  
  
"Oh just some Tenth graders like you. I'm sure you met them. Its Jordan and Kami." Sean said while finally coming up on the teleporter.  
  
"Kami? The soccer captain Kami?" Ames said looking astonished and bewildered.  
  
"Yea I guess. Why is there a problem?" Sean asked while he stepped in the teleporter while Ames followed suite.  
  
"Teleporting to Spacey's Pizzeria commencing in 5 seconds" The artificial voice of the teleporter said.  
  
"Yea...shes my ex-girlfriend...." Ames said as the teleporter warped them to the pizzeria.  
  
A/N: Ok I hope you liked this new and improved chapter! REVIEW PLEASE!


	4. Kisses and Lightning

Disclaimer: Ok I am so braindead I own this...  
  
A/N: Ok for those of you that are reading id like a little appreciation SO GIVE ME SOME REVIEWS! Oh and my very good pen pal Author friend on this website Ocean Rider has a sick grandma so I want a moment of silence from all of you(im not fucking kidding she is a special person)._  
  
Jordan's point of view  
_  
"Will both of you get a room already?" Jordan snapped as Kami was kissing her athletic blonde boyfriend known as Dean, who couldn't tell a wet pig from a cow with herpes.  
  
"Onf inmph pemhf" Kami tried to say while kissing.  
  
"Oh god where is Sean" Jordan asked looking around trying not to see his friend kissing a complete dumb asshole.  
  
"Eahmph phere ish phe?" Kami tried to ask again.  
  
" THANK GOD! I'll leave you guys here and meet Sean and his friend" Jordan said while springing out of the table causing Dean and Kami to jump and fall on the floor(Dean on top of Kami).  
  
_Sean's point of view  
  
**When Sean got there Jordan was charging them like a stoned teenager seeing a really cool shiny object (really fast) and Kami with some blonde dude on the floor.  
  
**_"Thank god you guys got here. If I had to watch them make-out for one more second I'd barf." Jordan panted out before looking at Ames.  
  
**_Ames was staring at Kami in a broken way. Looking as if he was going to cry.  
  
BOOM. Thunder roared through the thick air.  
FLASH. Lightning pierced the sky.  
Rain started pouring down as if god himself took an abnormally large hose and turned it on directly at Lucky Springs, Colorado.  
  
Kami and Dean where done kissing when Jordan, Sean, and lastly dragging himself to the table Ames.  
  
_**"Hey Kami this is Am-""I know" Kami said cutting off Sean in mid-sentence.  
  
"Wow Kams look at that rain." Dean looked as if he was watching some new playboy show that he couldn't take his eyes off.  
  
"Yea Dean just keep looking." Said Jordan rolling his eyes.  
  
"So its Kams now?" Ames asked looking as if he could kill.  
  
"Ames please don't start. Not here at least" Kami pleaded.  
  
"NO! You didn't even call me. You left me a note Kami" roared Ames as everyone stared.  
  
**_BOOM BOOM. FLASHITY FLASH! The lightning and thunder seemed to be growing in power, as Ames got worse.  
  
_**"I wonder if the weather is somehow connected to Ames. Maybe I can take a peak into his mind" Jordan was staring at Ames as if he was amused. "God I have the gayest expression when I'm reading peoples minds." Jordan thought as he looked into Ames' mind.  
  
**Ames' thoughts: How could she? I mean we had something extremely special! Now shes going out with dumbest but most popular jock in school. HOW COULD SHE GO OUT WITH THAT GUY! HE IS SO STUPID HE COULD STARE AT A SELF PORTRAIT OF HIMSELF THINKING IT WAS A STARING CONTEST WHILE LOSING HIS FUCKING EYESIGHT IN THE PROCESS.  
  
_Suddenly Jordan burst out laughing  
  
_Ames' thoughts: ok I have to find a happy place before I make this storm worse. Ok. Just like in the special therapy. Find a happy place, Find a happy place, Find a happy place, Find a happy place, Find a happy place, Find a happy place, Find a happy place, Find a happy place, -----  
  
_Jordan seemed amused looking on the heavily breathing Ames.  
  
_**"Jordan are you ok?" Sean asked looking at Jordan snickering to himself.  
  
"What? Oh yea I'm fine." Jordan replied.  
  
_**Kami looked interestedly at Jordan  
  
**Kami's point of view  
  
_"Well Jordan I need to talk to you rite now" Kami said looking  
  
Kami dragged Jordan away to a corner  
  
"Jordan what did you read in Ames' mind?" Kami asked quickly  
  
**_Ames was looking at Kami in a dazed sort of way. Fog started to appear outside.  
  
_**"You still like him don't you?" Jordan said peering pensively into Kami's eyes.  
  
A/N: Wow wats up with Kami? And where did all these special powers come from. Shit im weird


	5. Fire and Hotties

**Disclaimer: How many times do I have to say this..I OWN THIS...oh yea I own this..ehhe  
  
A/N: Hey guys this chappie is up hope you enjoy AND WILL YOU PEOPLE REVIEW OR ILL KILL YOU ALL...just review please.**  
  
Kami's point of view

"Kami?" Jordan was still waiting for a reply.  
  
"Jordan you can read peoples minds and you know perfectly well I had to break up with him or he would die." Kami replied flatly.  
  
"I knew you didn't like that dumb jock. Can't you levitate him out of here?" Jordan was smiling at the thought.  
  
"Jordan you know I can't do that now lets get back to school we are gonna be late for 5th period!" Kami retorted meaning this was the final remark.  
  
" Kami your friend Ames also has some weird power. He can control the weather. Do you think this all has to do with why the Secretary of Science Technology wants so many students here?  
  
"Jordan nothing is going to happened to us. Besides all we know is what our parents told us. We were in some sort of accident in a naval base. Now lets get back before our friends get restless and suspicious." Kami said flatly and headed back to the booth with Jordan following in deep thought.

_They walk back to the group. Dean is looking at the spoon as if it were a new toy to a baby, Sean was thinking very hard and Ames was looking lost.  
  
_ _Sean's point of view  
  
_ "I wish I could freeze that stupid jock or something he's getting on my nerves." Sean thought.  
  
"Oh hey guys you done whispering secrets?" Sean asked in a casual yet sarcastic way.  
  
"Very funny slush boy. Well its time to get to P.E., I have to hold my soccer tryouts. Are any of you trying out?" Kami asked hopefully.  
  
"You know I'm trying out and so is Sean and Dean is already on the team." Jordan pointed out.  
  
"I will also" Ames Jumped out his seat when he heard Deans name. He seemed determined.  
  
"What a surprise." Jordan remarked.  
  
"Jordan come on leave him alone." Sean tried to reason with everyone. Everyone nodded except for Dean who was still staring at the spoon now muttering "so shiny."  
  
**_They all looked at Dean as if somehow he wasn't exactly real and believable.  
  
_** "Why is she still with this guy. Maybe I should burn him, or electrocute him. God hes so intangible in a way it gets me annoyed" Sean thought.  
  
Jordan stared at Sean and said, "Well this has been a very interesting meeting. Lets go to tryouts before someone might get burned or electrocuted in some mysterious way..."  
  
_**Sean looked at Jordan and Jordan just smiled and walked with everyone out of Spacey's. All of a sudden somehow Deans pants catch a little flame and he hops around the Hallway to the P.E. field frantically.  
  
**Jordan ran to Sean  
  
_ "Oh my god you rock." Jordan said  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sean asked looking convincingly questionable.  
  
"I know about your gift" replied Jordan looking serious for a second then smiled.  
  
"H-how?" Sean asked looking as if it showed and everyone would kill him for it.  
  
"Cuz I can read your mind." Jordan said looking very pleased with himself.  
  
"Right...If your reading my mind the-." "Your thinking of how best you can come up with an excuse not to give away that your special." Jordan cut Sean off in mid-sentence looking as if this was getting boring.  
  
"Listen I think its cool but we need to go warm up for soccer tryouts." Jordan said while sprinting to the gym.  
  
**_Sean was thinking deeply when he got out to the soccer field._**  
  
Suddenly a girl with long blonde hair and an athletic body came up to him.  
  
"Hey" The girl said looking at him. "I'm Kelsey who are you?" Kelsey asked.  
  
"I'm Sean. I just transferred here from California." Sean replied almost slurring his words while staring at the girl who was obviously very attractive.  
  
"Sean we need to hurry before the tryouts start" Jordan was in a hurry but paused to look at Kelsey.  
  
**_Sean and Jordan just stared as Kelsey played with her hair in front of them  
  
Kami came up behind them and hit them on the head_**  
  
"Will both of you get going before I count you as late to the tryouts" Kami said before rolling her eyes and shaking her head while walking back to practice.  
  
**_They ran back and looked around at the other people trying out for the team.  
  
_A/N: OOO lala! OH well you need to inform mee a new characters you would like on my fic and I will heed some reviews. Anyways who else is trying out for this glorious sport? REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	6. Dumb people and true love

Disclaimer: I OWN THIS HAHAHA I SHALL MAKE MILLIONS!...fine don't belive me..  
  
A/N: Ok I have two loyal reviewers who are my friends AWESOMENESS BUT I THIRST FOR MORE SO REVIEWS PLZ!_  
  
As Jordan and Sean stared around looking around at the contestants only a few stood out. Most of the people who were trying out looked as if they'd never played soccer. Some didn't even know how to kick the ball correctly.  
  
_ "This is so sad." Jordan said.  
  
"You got that right. But some look as if they know what they are doing." Sean said as he looked as a pair of twins used some complex soccer movements, a blonde boy practicing with himself as if he was still going slow but Sean and everyone else saw him going very fast.  
  
"OH my god!" Sean yelled as he saw a brown haired girl with blue eyes who stood a few inches taller playing with a soccer ball.  
  
_Sean's point of view  
  
_ "Hilary?" Sean asked disbelieving what he saw in front of him.  
  
"Huh? Oh my god Sean?!? I thought you were moving to Chicago" The brown girl who obviously is named Hilary.  
  
"I swear I wrote Colorado. Oh well I didn't know you went to Lucky Springs! And besides I thought you move to Washington." Sean said still in shock with meeting his friend.  
  
"Ditto well my dad had a last minute transfer here and then he left for the war a month ago so here I am..." Hilary said.  
  
"Can you still do that thing with your hand?" Sean asked looking mischievous.  
  
"Only if you can still do your bag of tricks." Said Hilary returning the look.  
  
_Kami's point of view  
  
_"why are guys so frustrating? God you'd think they were walls that drool whenever some slut walks by." Kami thought  
  
Jordan walked up looking amused at Kami  
  
"You would only get it if you were a lezbo or a gu-"Jordan was cut off when Kami just stood there wide eyed looking beyond Jordan.  
  
_Jordan turned around to see that the guy Kami saw was a guy who obviously worked out because he had ripped abs and biceps and the ladies were all over him. Then Jordan realized that it was Ames.  
  
_ "Oh god Kami is about to blow." Jordan thought looking as though he was expecting the devil himself to come out and kill everyone.  
  
"Kami please calm down." Jordan said slowly backing away  
  
Jordan started running trying to reach into most peoples' minds and tell them to run to their dorms and do something recreational besides soccer.  
  
_Unfortunately it didn't affect everyone. The twin's who were doing their complex moves stopped, Sean and Hilary were looking at Jordan running at them concerned, The blonde haired boy that was practicing as quickly as he started he stopped looking at everyone running out of the stadium, Dean was just staring at his spoon, Ames was looking sad since all his women left him, and Kelsey who was twirling her hair in front of the jocks on the soccer team who stared at her just ran as if their heads got dumped with flammable tequila and she lit the match.  
_  
"Shes in a rage and when she is in a rage she cant control her levitation!" Jordan yelled at Hilary and Sean.  
  
"Levitation? Sean have you met oth-?" Hilary was about to say when Jordan burst out  
  
"Yes hes met other people with strange powers which we shouldn't be talking about right now because she could destroy the entire school!" Jordan looked as if was on the verge of going completely insane.  
  
_ Sean and Hilary just stared.  
  
_ "Well now would be a great time." Jordan said while snapping his fingers in their faces frantically.  
  
_Ames came running up looking at Jordan questioningly._  
  
"She still loves you." Jordan said.  
  
A/N: Wow can I rip this fic or what? REVIEWS PLZ OH PLZ OH PLZ OH PLZ! Geez what does a guy have to do around here to get a review?( answer that in your review plzzz. YOU MUST TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK OF THIS FIC OR IT WILL DIE! SO FUCKING REVIEW ALREADY! GOD! Oh and tell me what some parings should be im curious to know.


	7. New people New powers

Disclaimer: FOR THE LAST TIME I OWN EVEYTHING!!!...oh yea  
  
A/N: Hey guys another chappie up! Omg wasn't Ocean Rider's last chapter cool?!? She is such a great writer. Well anyways back to MY story._  
  
Ames' point of view  
  
_ "What?!? How could she love me? She dumped me like I was nothing!" Ames yelled out.  
  
"Or so you were made to think." Jordan said with a wry smile.  
  
"Well I think we should stop Kami before she has a cow over a bridge." Sean said looking at Kami who was a few feet in the air.  
  
"I'm with Sean on that one that girl has some serious anger problems that need to stop cuz I do not feel like changing out of my comfortable outfit. Its just to cute to get ruined." Hilary said while smoothing out her Clothes.  
  
"Alright I'll do it." Sean said.  
  
_Sean put his hands together and blew on his hands a little. Then he pointed his hands from the ground all the way up to Kami. An icicle staircase was formed and he started making his way up. All of a sudden Kami screamed and her eyes glowed red and she thrust her hand into that staircase sending a shockwave through it breaking its and throwing Sean back to the other side of the field._  
  
"Sean oh no!" Hilary waved her hands in some circular motion making the grass wave and then lift forming a giant grass hand. The hand caught Sean and moved towards the group.  
  
"Now that's not something you see everyday." Jordan replied looking amazed  
  
"Just be glad I don't know you enough to hate you." Hilary replied moving her hands downward so the giant grass hand thing put Sean down and formed back into regular grass.  
  
"Alright I think a little natural disaster should be about right for this occasion." Ames said.  
  
"Your going to make her dizzy by doing that." Jordan said looking astounded at Ames.  
  
"You know one would want to know how you know so much." Hilary said looking questioningly at Jordan.  
  
"I know a lot because I can read peoples' minds." Jordan said smiling at her in return to her look.  
  
"Oh well that's comforting that you can read all our thoughts.." Hilary remarked looking as though she was trying to hide something.  
  
"Don't worry I don't pry into peoples personal thoughts unless a situation of some sort comes to hand." Jordan tried to assure her but she still looked as if she was trying to hide something.  
  
"Oh my god where did that tornado come fro?!?" Sean yelled obviously conscious after being thrown a few hundred yards.  
  
"It's all Ames. Somehow he can control the weather." Jordan said looking at Kami spinning rapidly in the tornado.  
  
"Great now this is some x-men shit." Sean said looking confused and mad at the same time.  
  
_All of a sudden the twins who were moving in complex soccer tactics came up.  
  
_ "That's a very interesting soccer captain you got there." One Twin said  
  
"Maybe we can help you." The other said.  
  
_Kami roared in a rage fit for hell.  
  
_ "Well if you can get her out of a rage fine by me. MY tornado has no effect." Ames said looking worried at Kami. Obviously he still loved her.  
  
"Ok we will do it" The twins said together.  
  
_One took a few metal bars lying around and bent them into a cage. The other lifted him and stretched all the way to Kami and bent the metal bars around her. They brought her down and she was screaming and bending the bars slowly with her mind.  
  
_ "Get me out! GET ME OUT!" Kami yelled and broke the metal bonds holding her. You could tell she was on the verge of a major killing spree. Then plop...**(A/N: what she passed out so plop..Oo)  
**  
"Ok I think I should take her to her dorm." Ames said as he picked her up and started toward the dormitory area.  
  
_Sean's point of view  
  
"_Well I think that's about it for today" Sean said sighing as he picked up his gear. Everyone else followed suit.  
  
Dean came walking up still playing with his spoon and murmuring to it a little. Then he looked up. He saw Sean, Hilary, Jordan, The twins, Kelsey, the blonde dude, And Ames walking with Kelsey in his arms.  
  
"Hi guys." Dean said looking at them curiously.  
  
"Why are you packing up and leaving? Did the tryouts end?" Dean asked looking lost yet again.  
  
" Yea Dean tryouts ended what do you think?" Sean asked looking at him with amusement.  
  
"Oh.. Ok." Dean said. Then he took out a megaphone and talked into it. "Everyone who is here right now like.... (He looked at his hand) like made the team.."  
  
"Wow he is weird.." Hilary said while walking back with Sean, Jordan and the Twins.  
_  
Jordan stopped and closed his eyes hard. The rest of the people that stayed except Dean ran to them.  
  
_ "Ok who like spoke in my mind I mean like really the is just SO freaky." Kelsey said whiles twirling her hair and chewing gum.  
  
"I know what everyone has. A secret they don't wanna tell anyone. But we all share the same secret. I suggest we keep it on the down low. If any of you have a problem you can always come to me because I can read what you are thinking and I can be of more help than some stupid therapist we have all seen." Jordan announced to the group.  
  
_Everyone simple nodded and thank him and started walking to their dormitories._  
  
"Hey! Who's my dorm buddies? I'm in room 321." Sean yelled out to the crowd.  
  
_The twins turned around and walked back to Sean.  
  
_ "We are your dormates. Well I guess that's cool even thought we just met you, and half the time you were unconscious." The twins laughed at this. They started walking to their dorm.  
  
"Hey! WAIT UP!" Sean ran after them chasing and saying, "Do you think I can have the top bunk?" Then everyone stopped.  
  
_Principal Valen's point of view_  
  
"Good Afternoon students this is your principal speaking. The Welcome back Dance will be held at 9:00 tonight. Yes this means you do get to stay up late, but make sure that you do get your rest because remember a happy school is a healthy school." Principal looked utterly perplexed at this last sentence. He turned of the loudspeaker and came out of the hall with Mr. Smith trailing at his side.  
  
"A happy school is a healthy school?!? Who the fuck came up with that retarded line?" Principal Valen snapped.  
  
"Uh I did sir.." Mr. Smith trembled trying to keep up with Principal Valen's stride. **(A/N: Yea the principal is very big and Mr. Smith is very small.)  
  
** "Well come up with something more catchy than the stupid remark. Oh and make sure that everything is ready for tonight. I don't want anything harmed of the special students." Principal Valen looked sternly at Mr. Smith making sure that Mr. Smith wouldn't mess up.  
  
"Yes sir. I'll get right on it sir." Mr. Smith tremble said then ran away to make sure everything would go as planned.  
  
_Hilary's point of view  
  
_ "Hey Kami you alright?" Hilary asked as they walked down the girl's dormitory hall.  
  
"Yea thanks. I'm so glad we are roommates. Even though I don't know you that well I guess I gave off a great impression." She sighed.  
  
"Ames still loves me. Thank god he still does but now he knows. I wonder why he left me with Hilary. I saw him talking to Jordan. Oh well the dance might be fun.." Kami thought while walking with Hilary.  
  
"So how do you know Sean?" Kami asked looking at Hilary  
  
"Oh well it's sorta weird how we met..." Hilary said smiling as she thought of the past.  
  
A/N: Well well well the plot thickens my friends! MWAHAHAHAHA....yea well MAKE SURE YOU REVIEW OR DIE!...anyways have fun surfing for your stories!


	8. Really fast and Really big

Disclaimer: well obviously I own this....  
  
A/N: Hey guys PLZ I NEED REVIEWS!!! God damn its so hard to get a review out of you fucking people. Anyways here goes:_  
  
Ames' point of view  
  
_ "Ames for the last time I'm not telling what people are thinking! Ames you now know she loves you now I suggest you get dressed before we go get Sean and the twins. I wonder what the rest of the team is like..." Jordan said looking tired as if everything that just happened had happened in a blur.  
  
"Jordan what good are your powers if you wont tell me anything? At least tell me why she dumped me then." Ames obviously said the wrong thing.  
  
_Jordan turned around looking as if he was about to explode then he counted to ten and sighed deeply.  
  
_ "Ames that is a topic that you and I can NEVER touch. And if you don't wanna get beaten up by a girl I suggest you let that go." Jordan said now looking as if got bitch slapped in the face.  
  
_Ames looked as if the only hope just slipped through his arms and shattered into a million pieces.  
  
_ "Alright Jordan I wont touch it. And tomorrow we have to clean up this pigsty it's making this place crowded." Ames said looking around the room, which was crowded because clothes where everywhere, EVERYWHERE. (Even the fridge...)  
  
"You clean it up all these clothes are yours. Oh and take that girls braw out of the fridge. I can't believe you put it on the milk." Jordan said rolling his eyes.  
  
_There was a knock on the door then it opened.  
  
_ "Hey Ames." Kelsey said leaning on the wall.  
  
"Hey Kelsey. Whats up?" he asked looking at her  
  
"Do you wanna take me to the dance?" She said now twirling her hair.  
  
"Oh I'm really sorry Kelsey but I already am taking Kami." He said looking as if he was a child who didn't get what he wanted.  
  
"Oh. Ok then. Your loss." She said twirling her hair and she left.  
  
"There is something I don't get about her. That isn't a good thing either." Jordan said looking after her.  
  
"Forget about her and lets go meet Kami and everyone else at the dance." Said Ames putting on a Element sweater.  
  
_Sean's point of view  
  
_ "So what are your names?" Sean asked the twins in their new dorm.  
  
"Well I'm Chad the smart one." said the one with blonde highlights in his hair.  
  
"And I'm Zach the better one." Said the other who pushed his brother into a box of strobe lights.  
  
"Wow where did you get all this club stuff?" Sean asking and looking at all the boxes of miscellaneous stuff.  
  
"OH this stuff is from our dad and our Uncle when they went to school. But they are off in some other place that's like non-existent or something." Said Chad getting up and moving the boxes around so there was more room.  
  
"Your dad and Uncle must have been really awesome." Sean said looking amazed still around the room now, which was half decorated witch club lights and neon posters.  
  
"You should have seen the pranks they pulled on people. I think they have a huge book of it at home. Well anyways they were crazy enough to get on the roof of a bus and stand up on it. Man it must have been so fun." Zach said looking as if he was in a state of euphoria.  
  
"I think your forgetting Zach that they almost got killed in the process." Chad said now spiking up his hair in the bathroom.  
  
"Wow that's so awesome. Well time to go to the dance. Now both of you make sure we do something hilarious to the principal." Sean said looking questioningly with a smirk.  
  
"Oh don't worry we do have a plan already in motion." The twins said together looking at each other as if this was going to be a night to remember.  
  
_Kami's point of view  
  
_ "Hilary please tell me how you met Sean." Kami asked with her puppy dog eyes on in front of Hilary who was looking through her very large closet filled with outfits.  
  
"Kami your going to have to wait I still haven't found a comfortable yet nice looking out fit for tonight!" Hilary yelled as she threw another outfit on the floor.  
  
"HAH good luck with that one." Kami said looking into the closet now help her.  
  
"Ok now that we have your outfit we need to look at mine." Kami said walking to her room shortly followed by Hilary.  
  
"Oh my god are you serious?!? This is the biggest closet I have ever seen! HOLY SHIT I COULD GET LOST IN HERE!" Hilary yelled hysterically looking at the large closet filled with sections for each piece of clothing.  
  
"Well it just so happens that I'm a collector of a lot of clothes, but what kind of girl doesn't do this?" Kami asked looking at a section for night dresses.  
  
"Don't worry you can borrow some stuff." Kami said trying on a black two-piece.  
_  
20 mins. later. Obviously girls take longer and this is a rush session.  
  
_ "Hilary hurry up or we will have guys yelling at us for being late!" Kami was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for Hilary to get out of the bathroom.  
  
"OK IM DONE!" She yelled frantically trying to attempt to run in high heels to Kami.  
  
"Ok let's go." Kami said they both started towards the gym.  
  
_Jordan's point of view  
  
_ "Ames for the last time we are waiting for our new roommate to come." Jordan said as he sat on a chair and typing on his computer.  
  
"Jordan why are we getting another dormmate again?" Ames asked looking as if he was going to explode from boredom.  
  
_Someone knocked on the door very fast and repeatedly. Almost as if woody the woodpecker got very angry and wood pecked another cartoon in the head.  
  
_"Alright, alright coming." Ames said as he got up and opened the door. The only problem was no one was at the door.  
  
"Great a fucking prankster in the hallway." Ames said yelling and slamming the door.  
  
"I prefer to be called Mitch thank you very much." A guy appeared out of nowhere.  
  
_Jordan looked up and saw the blond haired from soccer tryouts.  
  
_ "Hey you're the really fast moving guy at tryouts." Jordan said in astonishment.  
  
"Well yea and your new roommate." Mitch replied.  
  
"How did yo-, you jus-, but you wer-." Ames was speechless.  
  
"Ames he is really fast lets just say that." Jordan said while turning off the computer and walking towards the door.  
  
"Well Mitch welcome to Lucky Springs High." Jordan said and headed towards the gym.  
  
"I guess this means its time to go to the dance." Mitch said glancing at Ames and walking out the door.  
  
"He jus-. I so need another hobby." Ames said as he shook his head and left for the gym.  
  
_Sean's point of view  
  
Sean, Chad, and Zach are in the backstage behind the curtains. The DJ is playing rockin out the party with...elevator music? WTF!?! Well the rest of the gang is here and waiting for something exciting to happen.  
  
_ "Alright now our dad and uncle pulled this off on parents day so this should work now." Zach whispered.  
  
"Yea only we are using a different song." Chad said.  
  
"Alright I got the sluts like you promised." Sean said as the girls in VERY revealing outfits where talking backstage.  
  
A/N: Hmm...isn't this just SOOOO coincidental? Well if none of you have no idea whats going on good and for the ones that do DON'T FUCKING SPOIL IT! Well anyways reviews cuz I NEED to see your opinions on pairings.


	9. Date rape and Dates

Disclaimer: I OWN THIS FIC EXCEPT FOR ALL MAJOR INDUSTRIES AND THE SONG THAT DON'T OBVIOUSLY BELONG TO ME!  
  
A/N: Another chapter up and I must say that I am a big fan of Sublime._  
  
Hilary's point of view  
  
_ "This dance so fucking blows. And I have no date. What the fuck is up with that? I mean I'm not bragging or anything but I'm pretty!" Hilary was standing with Kelsey and Kami looking at the empty dance floor.  
  
"Something really needs to be done about this retarded dance. AND WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH THE FUCKING ELEVATOR MUSIC?" Kami yelled as a stupid xylophone song started up.  
  
"Hey girls. Whats goin on over here?" Ames asked as he maid his way towards the girls. (Specifically towards Kami)  
  
"Wanna dance to the ridiculous music?" Ames asked Kami.  
  
"Sure. Anything than just listen to the crap itself." Kami said as she wrapped around Ames and started dancing.  
  
"Great now I'm stuck with self-centered bitch who wont stop twirling her hair." Hilary thought as she looked at Kelsey who had almost every boy's eye in the eye on her..  
  
"Hey Kelsey I was wondering if I-."  
  
"Id love to dance Mitch." Kelsey said before Mitch could finished his sentence.  
  
"Oh this is just lovely now I look completely stupid standing her alone. This sucks I'm out." Hilary thought about this for one more second then headed for the gym doors.  
  
"Excuse me." A tall dark guy came up in front of Hilary.  
  
"I was wondering...if.. I could have this dance?" The guy held out his hand for Hilary to take.  
  
"Wow this guy is hot." Hilary thought as she took his hand.  
  
"So do you go to this school?" Hilary asked leaning on his chest as they danced to the way corny music.  
  
"Yea my names Brad I'm in your fren-." He was cut off by the sudden lack of light. All the gym lights went off. A few people screamed then the stage lights suddenly came on. You could see teachers running around frantically trying to stop this from happening. The DJ all of a sudden was punched out of the stage by Chad.  
  
"Yo yoyo Lucky Springs!" Chad said through the microphone.  
  
"This is a song dedicated to the new soccer team cuz WE JUST ROCK THE JOINT!" Zach came out with leather pants on and a guitar. Chad had a base guitar while Sean set up his drums. The sluty girls in their revealing outfits came out and started dancing on the stage.  
  
"One two three! Well let me tell you about a girl I know. Had a drink about an hour ago." Now people were really rocking to the music while Zach sang "Date Rape."  
  
_Kami's point of view  
  
_ "No fucking way they pulled that off! THAT SO TOTALLY ROCKS!" Kami started jumping up and down to the music.  
  
"Alright SEAN! GO TWINS!" Ames started jumping up and down with Kami.  
  
"Hey Kami isn't this great?" Kelsey said with Mitch trying to follow through the now crowded gym floor.  
  
"Hey Kami and Ames" Mitch said as he came up through the crowd, which was now pushing and shoving.  
  
"She heard a noise and she looked through the door. Saw a man she never seen before. Light skin, light blue eyes, a double chin and a plastic smile." Zach started to move around the stage and slammin on his guitar like no tomorrow.  
  
"Hey your that guy from tryouts!" Kami had to yell over the awesome music.  
  
"Finished up and started the car. Turned around and drove back to the bar. He said now baby don't be sad. In my opinion you weren't half bad." Zach made it so crazy that even some of the teachers were in a moshpit. (Isn't that veird).  
  
"Yea I share my dorm with Ames and Jordan. Speaking of Jordan where is he?!?" Mitch looked around trying to see where Jordan was.  
  
"He's over there with that cheerleader." Ames said.  
  
Sure enough Jordan was with a cheerleader at the table and both of them were screaming along to the music.  
  
"The next day she went through her dour. Looked up her local attorney at law. Went to the phone and filed a police report. Ant then she kicked the guys ass to court, well the day stood in front of the judge he screamed SHE LIES THAT LITTLE SLUT! The judge new he was full of shit and he gave him 25 years. And now his heart is filled with tears--." The song was almost over but the people were jammin to the music.  
  
"Awesome! Everyone is having a blast tonight!" Hilary yelled as she came with her newly acquired date for the evening.  
  
"Oh my god he is so hot! You have to tell me where you got him!" Kami whispered in Hilary's ear.  
  
"I'll tell you all about it when we get back to the dorm." Hilary said and winked as she dance with Brad.  
  
"One night in jail it was getting late. He was butt raped by a large inmate. And he screamed, but the guards paid no attention to his cries. That's. When. Things. Got. Out. Of. Con. Trol. The moral of the date rape story: It doest not pay to be drunk and horny! But that's the way it had to be. They locked him up and threw away the key. Well I can't take pity on men of his kind even though he now takes it in the BEHIND!" Zach finished and the music stopped and then the lights went out again.  
  
_Then the lights came back on but the knocked out DJ was unconscious on his equipment, which was now set up in its right place again.  
  
_" Alright everyone back to Sean and the twins' dorm for an after party." Jordan said to the whole gang and everyone ran to Sean and the twins' dorm.  
  
_Sean's point of view  
  
_ " You guys have got to let me in on more shit like that!" Sean yelled as he plopped onto a chair.  
  
"That was just a little insight into what we can do." Chad said as he got a beer from the fridge.  
  
_ A hurried knock came on the door.  
  
_ "Principal?" Sean asked as though he was expecting trouble after they had just pulled off the stunt.  
  
"No. I think I forgot to mention that I invited the whole team for an afterparty." Zach said as he opened up the pantry to reveal snack and drinks.  
  
A/N: Ok first of all I need reviews. Second of all my story deserves reviews I mean the beginning might be a little fast but I hate long boring beginnings. Thrid of all REVIEW OR DIE!... Well I hope you liked this chapters so that's all for now!


	10. The cool and the uncool

Disclaimer: Yet again i do not own anything important like the Budweiser brand name  
  
A/N:Hey guys wats up? Well hope your enjoying my fic so far. If your reading this your obviously interested so here goes:  
  
_Sean's point of view  
  
_"CHAD! ZACH! Come on let us in! It cant possibly take that long to set up a party!" Sean yelled and hammered on the door. Everyone else was talking amongst themselves. Sean leaned against the door. A few second after he leaned on the door Zach opened the door and Sean fell right on top of him.  
  
"Hey Brad how come I never saw you in French class." Hilary asked looking into his deep forest green eyes  
  
"Oh cuz I was on the other side of the room. And then when you were sick yesterday I moved near your seat." Brad replied looking at her and smiling.  
  
"Hey Hilary I need to talk to you." Kami yelled to Hilary  
  
"All of you coming in or what?" Zach asked holding the door open.  
  
"Yea come in they only have been keeping us out for an hour." Sean said as he got off the floor.  
  
"I thought you fell on Zach." Said Mitch as he looked from Kelsey to Zach.  
  
"He did but he can't manipulate my body to any form or shape." Said Chad as he came into the hall. Everyone shrugged as if they didn't even listen correctly and went inside.  
  
_The inside was now more deeply decorated as a club and all the boxes of stuff was now up and running and somehow all the boxes had disappeared completely. Strobe lights, blacklights, Lavalamps, club light posters, neon posters, a snack table, a dance floor with a disco ball in the middle, Even a mini bar was set up with "Baby would you dance with me" playing in the back round._  
  
"Holy shitfuck!" Kami yelled.  
  
"You could say that again." Sean said as his eyes widened like dinner plates at the site of his dorm.  
  
"Holy shitfuck!" Ames said as he stood next to Kami opened mouthed. Everyone just nodded in agreement. Everyone except for the twins were shocked at the new club Chad and Zach.  
  
"Well are you guys gonna stand there like complete idiots in History class or are we gonna party?" Chad said as he went to the mini bar.  
  
Hillary was the first to snap out of the daze. "Come on Brad lets dance." Hilary said as she dragged him to the dance floor and started dancing. Everyone else slowly came to their senses and started to party.  
  
Sean went to the mini bar and looked for something to drink. Chad was sitting looking at him with amusement as he looked confused and discombobulated at not finding any beer.  
  
"Sean you see that little microphone rite their?" Chad asked pointing to the little black microphone sticking out of the middle of the mini bar.  
  
"Yea. And?" Sean looked very confused now.  
  
"Go up to it and say what you want." Chad said now looking as if her were some alien for not knowing.  
  
"Oh..." Sean went up and asked for a beer. A little compartment popped up next to the microphone and a little door slid from the slide showing a nice ice cold Budweiser for him to drink. "Thanks man." He said and sat next to him and started talking to him about a history project that was due at the end of the month.  
  
Everyone was dancing or drinking beer and now Sean was the one telling them how to be served beer and saying "Duh cant you figure it out? Jeez."  
  
_All of a sudden there was a knock at the door. Everyone froze. The Music was still playing but everyone just stood still as a statue_.  
  
"Shit I knew the principal would come!" Sean said as he started panting and sweating profusely.  
  
The door was knocked on again. This time someone said "Cops doing a random search. Can you open up?"  
  
"Oh shitfuck! If I get in trouble I'm ripping someone's nuts off for this." Kami said as she ran to levitate some of the beer cans into the trash can.  
  
"No worries." Zach said as he went to the mini bar.  
  
"NO WORRIES? NO WORRIES? WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK THEY ARE GONNA DO WHEN THEY COME IN HERE? Shit we are in deep shit." Hilary said as she leaned on Brads shoulder looking worried.  
  
"Calm down Hillary. Remember we always have a back up plan." Zach said as he reached for the microphone.  
  
"Ordering beer is like.. a total idea of a back up plan? AS IF!" Kelsey said as she stomped her foot on the dance floor.  
  
"I'm not ordering a Beer." Zach said as he held the microphone.  
  
"Will you open the door or are we gonna have to break it down." The cop asked obviously sounding annoyed now.  
  
"Hold on just one sec. please." Chad said as he went to the door. "Hurry up and do it Zach!" Chad said as he reached the door.  
  
"Do what?" Mitch asked as he looked at Zach once again confused.  
  
"Do this." Zach replied. "Code 911" he said into the microphone. The lights went out and everyone was shocked when the lights came back on.  
  
A/N: And yet another cliffie....-sigh- dont you hate me now? lol DONT I WILL POST AGAIN MWAHAHAHAHA...anyways reviews are in order so review please!


	11. Holy shitfuck!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that you can use your common sense to figure out.

A/N: Hey people. Sorry I haven't updated. I've been REALLY busy. Don't ask why cuz it's complicated… ok so where were we?__

Hilary's point of view

All of a Sudden. Club Chad and Zach became boring ass dorm room. Well it wasn't so boring, just not as cool as the cabaret they were having 5 seconds ago.

"Holy shitfuck!" Sean said as he stared at the ordinary room. Eyes wide like a stoners again.

"You can say that again." Ames said looking in bewilderment

"Holy shitfuck!" Everyone else said.

"I didn't mean it literally" Ames said as he looked at everyone seriously. Waving his hands in the air.

_Bam Bam Bam!_

"Listen u little snot-nosed brats either you come out right now. Or we call the principal on you!" Obviously the cops weren't the social type.

"Holy shitfuck!" Mitch said as he looked at the door. "The fucking rent-a-bitches are here!"

"Dude shut up for holy shitfuck's sake." Kami said as she rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry we will handle this." Zach winked and opened the door. Two burly rent-a-cops entered the room surveying the scene.

"What's this noise?" the first cop asked looking at Chad first, then to Zach abruptly. He looked like a spaz turning to one another.

"Holy shitfuck is that dude having a whack attack?" Sean asked Ames under his breath. They both chuckled and the second cop turned to them. He turned on his flashlight in their faces.

"Why what is so funny you adolescents?" he asked looking menacingly at the pair.

"HEY DUDES!"

Both of the cops turned to see a surfer dude around the age of 34 with black midnight hair and aquamarine eyes….Kami sighed when she saw him then realized what she was doing and turned to Ames looking as if she didn't do anything.

"Well what is it?" the first cop asked quizzically.

"Cop dudes there's like this banging party with a bunch load of UN-SAAVORY shit goin on down there if you know what I mean." The surfer dude said. The twins looked slightly amused as they saw the gears turning into the two low paid rent-a-cop's heads.

"Holy shitfuck, a bust like that will land us a bigtime career! Special agents!" you could see the two cops' eyes glazing with ambition and the thought of a better payroll. They ran into the directions of the "unsavory" party. While another surfer dude walked in.

Obviously they were both twins and had the same aquamarine eyes as Zach and Chad.

"Holy shitfuck I'm seeing double!" Sean yelled as he stared at the two.

One sighed. "Well here we go again bro. Obviously you would think they wouldn't put two and two together and figure out these are your boys Zik." The fist surfer dude said. Sounding astoundingly much more intelligent then a few seconds ago. Unfortunately his brother didn't.

"Yo little dudes. Give dad a knarly hug!" The man named Zik said.

"Holy shitfuck! Ok obviously this is out of some intelligently well put story!" Kami yelled as she was really confused by the pair. **(A/N: Ocean Rider I owe it all to you.)**

A/N: That's all folks sorry for the delay! I had to think of something cuz I have this huge ass bio project due! So take care and review!..whoa that rhymes


End file.
